The Tenth Anniversary
by alohamora080
Summary: Ten couples. Ten anniversaries. One-hundred words, each.


**I. Arthur and Molly**

12 November 1980

It was in the middle of dinner on their tenth wedding anniversary when, suddenly, Molly burst into tears and hurried from the room.

Mystified, Arthur quickly fed seven-month-old Ron a spoonful of mashed potatoes, ordered Fred and George back into their chairs, muttered a hasty apology to his other three sons, and traced Molly's footsteps up the staircase.

He found her sitting on their bed, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Tentatively, he lowered himself down beside her.

It was several moments later when Molly whispered, "Arthur, I…I'm pregnant."

It was the best anniversary present he had ever received.

**II. Lucius and Narcissa**

19 February 1986

Lucius drummed his fingers on his study desk. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and he had still to write out thirty-six more donations to the Ministry of Magic. He frowned down at the paperwork before him, vision blurring slightly.

Suddenly, the door to his study clicked open, and Narcissa glided inside, bearing two glasses of wine.

Lucius looked up, surprised. "You're still awake?"

Narcissa nodded. "Come—let me help you with these donations, dear."

Lucius sighed. "Oh, Narcissa, you don't have to—"

"I want to," she said firmly. She sat down opposite him, taking his hands. "Happy anniversary, Lucius."

**III. William and Fleur**

01 August 2007

Bill decided that, for their tenth anniversary, he would take Fleur to visit France.

What he hadn't counted on, however, was for both Victoire and Dominique to get the flu, the morning they were to depart.

"Bill?" Fleur didn't miss the disappointed expression on his face. "What eez ze matter?"

"Nothing—just—" He sighed. "I planned this whole trip—I wanted it to be special—you to see your family—"

"Bill, zis _eez_ special," Fleur interrupted quietly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Being with you…France or no, my anniversairy eez special because of you."

Bill's heart soared.

**IV. Harry and Ginevra**

31 July 2010

After a scrumptious birthday dinner at the Burrow and several hours of getting the children to bed, Harry decided that there was nothing more he wanted to do on the evening of his tenth wedding anniversary than to spend it with his wife.

So, Ginny produced a Butterbeer bottle and two glasses, and together, they sat on the patio of Potter Manor…laughing until they didn't know why they were laughing…talking until they didn't know what more to say.

So, in the end, Harry turned to Ginny and told her the one thing he was always sure of.

"I love you."

**V. Draco and Astoria**

06 December 2011

Malfoy Manor was swarming with people. Draco sighed wearily. Of course his parents would go overboard in planning what Draco had wanted to be a small anniversary celebration.

He didn't know half of the people in his own sitting room.

Draco found Astoria sitting in their bedroom later that evening, a desperate expression on her face. "I love your parents, Draco," she said tiredly. "But—I—I didn't want—all this—"

"Neither did I," Draco assured her. He paused. "Think they'd notice if we left?"

Astoria gazed at him. Then, her lips twitched into a mischievous grin. "Let's go."

**VI. George and Angelina**

13 May 2014

George looked up as Angelina stalked into their flat, fuming. "Ange?" he called. "Are you all right?"

Angelina swiveled around. "I can't believe Bennett," she hissed. "She's given my monthly _paycheck_ to someone else!"

"No, Ange—"

"She didn't even _realize_ that it wasn't me!" Angelina snarled.

"Angelina—"

"She is the most uncaring, unethical manager in the entire Ministry—!" she stopped short, eyes widening, as she caught sight of the envelope in George's hand.

"I stopped by the Ministry this morning and picked up your check," George explained. He bit his lip at Angelina's still-dumbfounded expression. "Happy anniversary."

**VII. Neville and Hannah**

31 May 2014

Neville spent his tenth wedding anniversary in the Leaky Cauldron with Hannah, helping her take orders and wait on customers. It was a tiring schedule, certainly, but Neville enjoyed every bit of it.

He would always rather spend his Saturdays working with his wife than marking his students' papers.

At the end of the night, Neville found himself leaning heavily against the pub's kitchen wall, utterly exhausted. Two warm arms immediately wrapped around him.

"Thanks for being here today, Neville," Hannah murmured gratefully, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

Neville smiled. "Happy anniversary, Han," he said softly.

Their lips met.

**VIII. Ronald and Hermione**

23 March 2015

Ron recoiled slightly under his wife's sharp gaze.

"One would think," Hermione snapped, glaring at her husband and raising her wand. Red sparks shot out of the tip. "That after working in the Auror Office for eleven years, doing the laundry wouldn't be such a strenuous chore!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ron groaned, eyeing her wand warily nonetheless. "I told you—I'll wash the clothes tomorrow. Besides," he added slyly, climbing to his feet and playfully looping his arms around Hermione's slender waist, "there are other things I'd rather do on my tenth anniversary than the laundry."

Hermione blushed pink.

**IX. Percy and Audrey**

17 May 2015

"Remind me again why we're spending our anniversary at your git of a cousin's house?" Percy asked in a disgruntled tone. He looked around at her, scowling slightly.

"Oh, Perce, honestly," Audrey sighed, reaching forward to mend his lopsided tie. "Is it so hard for you and Zacharias to get along for _one_ evening?"

Percy turned away.

"Please?" Audrey whispered, placing her palms on his chest.

Percy gazed at her, feeling his resolve melt away the moment their eyes met. "I—I suppose," Percy muttered grudgingly. "But don't expect me to be too chummy with him," he added.

Audrey smiled.

**X. Rolf and Luna**

18 May 2021

Rolf's tenth wedding anniversary happened to fall on one of Luna's infamous fishing expeditions to the stream near Bottom Bridge. So, in a fit of gallantry, Rolf offered to accompany her to the stream, despite his hatred for Freshwater Plimpies.

He regretted the decision immediately. Not even two minutes into the outing, Rolf managed to trip on the rocky riverbed and fall, headlong, into the water.

He came to, several moments later, and found himself staring into Luna's brilliant, grey eyes. "Merlin, I smell like Plimpies," he groused, sitting up and shaking his sopping hair.

Luna's eyes sparkled with amusement.

* * *

Yay! New story! Gosh, I really struggled with this one. I'm in the middle of studying for three exams right now. Heheh. Anyway, this is a one-shot for MissDominiqueLysander and BlueEyes444's "10 Pairings" Challenge. Basically, I'm allotted ten pairings and I have to write a story about them. :)

Hope you all like it! Love you all!


End file.
